crazybonespediafandomcom-20200216-history
Toonz (Blinku)
Toonz = Toonz Micro Monsters are a copy of Crazy Bones. However, they have lenticular faces. (motion stickers for faces) There are 40 characters to collect. There are also 2 rare Toonz that have been combined to make one larger Toonz figure. They are made by Dracco (Creator of Dracco Heads ). There is also a series 2 known as Toonz X-Ray. Checklist Gallery Toonz-Album-2221.jpg|Album Doubletoonz.png|Both Super Rare Figures Combined $T2eC16RHJHQE9nzEzMOMBRV05KpLG!~~60 12.jpg|Collector's Tin 2047027 2.jpg|Some Toonz Figures Blinku.jpg|Package (US) Makasz.jpg|Package (Argentina) ZApacketZA.png|Package (South Africa) lollypoptoonz.png|Ice cream promotion (Hungary) blinku bag.jpg|Blinku Bag blinkus.jpg|Blinku Value Pack toonz pack.jpg Alternate Names *Blinku - Toonz are availible in the US under the name of Blinku. The characters are the same. However, the figures aren't made as well, with common paint scratches, missing or upside down faces, and some of them have changes. *Micro Monsters |-| Makakos = Toonz were made available in Argentina under the name, "Makakos Shikai Dynasty!" The collection comprises of the same Toonz from the first series, but with different colors and hologram faces. In Argentina, Toonz are distributed by Global Distributors Inc. The series was released in the early 2010s and saw a re-issue in 2019. 69033761_10157488641797008_5002907519903858688_n.jpg Tres-makakos-shikay-dinasty-serie-1-estilo-gogos-jumpers-D_NQ_NP_663419-MLA29103120907_012019-F.jpg 68271532_10157486574302008_4999027695556755456_n.jpg|Walgreen's Promo 61920453_10157288610682008_8681923982502395904_n.jpg Argentina gogo.png Argentina toonz transparent.png ArgentinaG12.png Areginta.jpg |-| X-Ray = A second series of Toonz, also made by Dracco. (Creators of Dracco Heads.). They were also released by Topps. This series includes 40 more characters plus four characters that can be combined to create "Mega Toon" (44 Total). The figures now have the lenticular parts on places others than their heads, like on their stomach, or the whole body itself. Every pack includes 3 Toonz, 3 Stickers, and 1 Checklist. Checklist Trivia *There are some known prototype versions of some of the characters in this series. *The original series had 2 rare figures, this one adds 4 more, making 6 rare figures in the entire Toonz/Blinku franchise. *This series was distributed by Irwin Toys, who helped to distribute Series 1 of Gogo's Crazy Bones formely. Alternate Names *Blinku X-Ray (USA) *Toonz X-Ray (Europe) Gallery toonzcombined.png|Ultra Rare Toonz Combined T99nz.png|Box of packets toonzuglytin.jpg|Collector's Tin USAVARIANTX-RAY.jpg|Package (USA) Merchandise= |-| Battle Planet= Toonz Battle Planet is a Toonz playset that looks like the moon full of craters. It is known as the Battle Planet. Gallery |-| Containers= These are containers to keep the Toonz figures inside. Belt Clip The Belt Clip is a container with a clip that can be attached to the collector's belt and it can store many Toonz figures inside. Belt Bag A small bag to carry the Toonz figures in. It can be attached to a belt. Gallery |-| Watch= A watch with Toonz pictures on the front. It can eject a figure out of it. Gallery ZApacketZA37.png|South African variant |-| Ramp= A plastic ramp to flick the Toonz figures across. |-| Fire Jump= A plastic hoop that is suppose to look like it's on fire. It is sold in special boxes of Toonz X-Ray. |-| Catapult= A catapult to launch your Toonz figures flying in the air. Category:Unofficial Category:Dracco Company